Happy Halloween ?
by Kofuu
Summary: Une Elizabeth qui arrive en tornade n'est jamais bon signe en langage Lizzien ! Surtout quand le mot "fête" sort de sa bouche !
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE : **Happy Halloween ?

**GENRE : **Humour _edit :_ Shonen-ai tout mignon ?

**RATING : **K

**DISCLAIMER : **Ô Yana-sama ! Je vous implore de me céder toutes vos oeuvres ! Quoi ? Comment ça "non" ?

**NOTE : **Et voilà ! Je voulais poster un truc sur Hallow avant minuit ! C'était en OS au départ, mais par manque de temps - pourquoi Ratatouille passe à cette heure-là ? -, je n'ai pas pu le finir et j'ai donc diviser cette histoire en deux. (Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant l'heure... *stresse*) Que dire ? Ah oui ! Ce n'est qu'humour ! Ciel se posera parfois des questions "indiscrètes" mais sans plus ! Et puis, c'est un **POV de Ciel** alors... Enfin, à vos critiques !

Have a good reading ;-D

**EDIT :** Et donc, je vous mets la suite tant attendue (ou pas) que je vous devais depuis... Hum... On est le 2 décembre... A peu près un mois ? Bref, j'avais eu un gros problème d'ordi' -schizer !-... Et j'ai été privée d'ordi un petit moment... Encore bref ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser... Pour me pardonner, voici une suite, qui, je l'espère, plaira à Lomée-chan ;)

Jaa~ (#^ o ^#)

**

* * *

**

En ce jour mervei-… Excusez-moi. En ce jour massacrant d'Halloween -une des fêtes les plus stupides que mes semblables humains célèbrent -, une certaine fille blonde - qui est, soit dit en passant, ma fiancé attitrée - débarque en une tornade rose et "mignonne"… Quelle ne fut pas ma joie en la voyant sauter sur moi ! Ah ! Mais qu'est-je fais pour mériter cela ? Bref… Elle doit être encore venue en douce pour partager je ne sais quelle-… Mais attendez… Halloween rime bien avec fête ? Alors… Soyons en sûrs avant d'en tirer des conclusions hâtives. Je me dégage de son étreinte avant de lui parler.

« Elizabeth-

_ Aaaaan ! Ciel ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lizzie ! »

Mais quel entêtement… Et juste pour un surnom !

« Bien… Lizzie, j'espère que tu as prévenue ma Tante avant de venir.

_ Hum… à vrai dire… »

Bizarrement, je le sentais arriver…

« Je suis discrètement sortie pour… »

Là, ça empire…

« Te proposer à faire une fête !

_ Et en quel honneur ?

_ Cieeeel ! C'est Halloween aujourd'hui ! »

Elizabeth à beau avoir utiliser le verbe "proposer", on en est pas moins forcés. Dans le cas contraire, elle se met à pleurer jusqu'à vous faire céder… Et bien que cela m'agace, je dois reconnaître qu'elle fait partie des quelques membres de ma seule famille. Elle est un peu comme une sœur. Bien obligé à accepter, je lui accorde d'organiser une petite réception.

« D'accord… Mais n'invite pas tout un peuple ! Juste quelques connaissances, assez pour que ce soit-

_ Aaaan~ ! Merci infiniment Ciel ! J'inviterai tooouuuutes les personnes qui aiment les bals masqués ! Oh ! Je crois bien que le Vicomte de Druitt est aussi friand de ces soirées… »

J'ai pourtant dit "juste quelques connaissances" ! Mais bon… Elle y met du cœur, pour moi. … Mais ? Elle a bien dit bal masqué ? Et Vicomte de Druitt ?Mais quel cauchemar ! Et Sebastian n'essaie même pas de la raisonner. D'ailleurs, où est Sebastian ? Raaah… Il n'est jamais là dans ces cas-là… Tiens ? Quand on parle du loup.

« Bien le bonjour, Lady Elizabeth. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

_ Bonjour Sebastian. Ciel et moi allons organiser une soirée à thème pour ce soir ! Tout le monde sera déguisé pour Halloween. Ce sera faaaaaantastique ! »

Bien que mon majordome est une façade d'impassibilité et d'assentiment, j'ai quand même réussit à voir une touche d'exaspération sur son visage. Je le comprends… Après tout, quand Elizabeth dit tout le monde, cela ne fait aucune exception ! Pas même pour le moindre passant égaré ! Enfin, cela me rassurait un peu de savoir que même Sebastian sera dans le même sac. Il n'aura donc pas la moindre occasion de se moquer "ouvertement" de moi. En fait… Si… Si l'occasion venait à ce que je danse… Il me rira au nez - à sa façon certes… Surtout si cette mauvaise occasion venait à ce que je danse avec LUI ! Enfin, nous verrons bien…

« Si tu veux qu'il y est une réception, il faut préparer les salles et envoyer les invitations. Tu aurais quand même pu prévoir cela à l'avance…

_ Mais… Cieeeel ! L'idée m'est soudainement venue !

_ Je l'avais remarquer… »

Et voilà quelle commence à bouder. Dans quelle galère me suis-je donc mis ? Et Sebastian qui n'arrête pas d'afficher ce sourire… Bon d'accord, c'est un démon. Mais il ne devrai pas trouver aussi jouissif tous les moments où je ne trouve pas instantanément le moyen d'arranger les choses !

« Pour ce qui est des préparatifs et des invitations, je m'en occuperai moi-même. Je n'aurai besoin que de la liste des invités.

_ Bien…

_ Euh… D'accord… Mais, tu es sûr de pouvoir t'occuper de tout ?

_ Si le majordome de la maison Phantomhive ne peut pas organiser une fête le jour même, que deviendrons-nous ? »

Toujours cette même réponse, ce même ton, ce même sourire… Peut-il montrer d'autres sentiments comme la joie ou… l'amour ? Mince… à quoi je pense ? Enfin. Il faut que je me trouve une tenue… Il est hors de question que je porte un costume sur lequel Elizabeth aurai eu le coup de foudre ! La première fois était correcte - plus que correcte même- mais je ne veux pas être habillé avec des choses "mignonnes" rose bonbon… Rien que de l'imaginer… J'en frissonne de dégoût. Je devrai avoir quelque chose qui conviendrai dans mon armoire.

« Je vais choisir ma tenue pour ce soir. En attendant, Sebastian, fais ce que tu as à faire et préviens Finny, Maylinn et Bard.

_ Compris.

_ Lizzie, tu devrais aussi te préparer.

_ Mouis ! Je demanderai à Paula de préparer mon costume, je rentre pour prévenir Mère. Nous serons là une demi-heure avant la fête. »

Et elle est repartie - et encore une fois, dans une tornade… Attendez ! Elle a bien dit « nous » ? Ne me dites pas que-… Enfin, je ne pourrai pas m'y opposer… Autant y être paré. Pour vous épargner de nombreuses heures de préparations - complètement futiles, je l'avoue -, avançons jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Enfin, presque. À trente minutes près. Bien entendu, Lizzie avait fait une nouvelle entrée fracassante. Bien sûr, quelques invités étaient déjà sur-place. Et tout naturellement, je suis dans ma chambre et Sebastian me change. D'ailleurs, il ne porte pas encore son costume.

« Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? »

Apparemment, il a remarqué mes réflexions - comme toujours du moins.

« Je me demandais juste quel genre d'habits tu allais mettre…

_ Et bien, vous êtes bien curieux. N'oubliez pas que l'uniforme que je pote actuellement n'est qu'une couverture.

_ Je le sais bien ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'ici, tu n'es que mon majordome. »

Son sourire est encore plus grand. À quoi pense-t-il ? Ou… Serai-ce à cause de mon accoutrement ?

« Voilà Monsieur. Vous êtes fin prêt. »

Vraiment, était-il obligé de me le dire ? Je m'en suis rendu compte, je ne suis pas idiot quand même ! Oh, et puis zut ! Je me lève et me dirige vers le miroir et regarde mon reflet.

Je suis vêtu d'une chemise en soie d'un blanc immaculé, sertie de délicats froufrous et dont le bout des manches est assez ample et paré de nombreux cordons noirs et de dentelle. Par dessus, je porte une fine verste sans manche en laine du Yorkshire de couleur ébène, attachée sur le devant par deux-trois chaînes en argent fin et serrée par un nœud de velours blanc à l'arrière. Un short, profondément noir et replié en ourlet, couvre mes cuisses jusqu'à leur milieu. De longues bottines à talons, fermées par des lacets et des sangles, dont la teinte est la même que celle de mon ensemble, recouvrent le reste de mes jambes habillées de bas blanchâtres.

Je ne porterai, apparemment, pas de parure…

« Ah ! J'ai oublier ceci Monsieur. »

Il s'approche de moi, face à mon dos, s'agenouille et… Mais que fait-il ? Il tire mon short et…et… Et je sens sa main sur la chute de mes reins ! Tiens ? J'ai entendu un cliquetis… J'essaie de voir ce que Sebastian a accrocher à mon habit mais il se relève et me tient la tête, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit bien face au miroir. Son sourire à l'air encore plus amusé que d'habitude… Et moi j'ai… Les joues rouges ! Et je viens de m'en rendre compte !

Mais que me met-il ? Des… des… des oreilles de chat ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ?

« Sebastian ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ Et bien Monsieur, voici votre tenue complète pour le bal costumé sur le thème d'Halloween. »

Ça y est… Je viens de passer pour un idiot…

« Je sais bien ce qu'il y a ce soir, mais pourquoi un chat ? »

Et là, le fameux sourire qui ferai fuir toute personne qui le croiserait…

« Comme vous n'aviez pas trouvé quelque chose qui concorde entièrement à la fête de ce soir, je me suis permis de m'en occuper. Je vous ai choisi ce déguisement car c'était la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensée et que j'aime beaucoup ces animaux, et cela, vous le savez très bien. D'ailleurs, ceci vous sied à merveille ! »

Je viens de me figer. Il m'a… complimenter ? C'est… étrange… Un démon ne dit pas ce genre de chose ! À moins que ce ne soit un autre moyen de se ficher de moi encore une fois. Mais son sourire a quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et maintenant je peux sentir son souffle sur ma nuque… Euh…Reprends-toi Ciel ! Dit quelque chose de sensé ! Et puis, pourquoi mes joues ont-elles repris cette couleur ?

« Sebas… Sebastian ! … É- évite de m' emba- m'embrasser ! »

Très intelligent de ma part… Et en plus je bafouille !

« Excusez-moi, Botchan, mais je crois ne pas avoir très bien entendu. »

Mais que… ? Quelle sottise j'ai faite !

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour empêcher d'autres bêtises de sortir - ou du moins, essayer de ravaler mes paroles. Sebastian a relevé un sourcil face à mon comportement - des plus étrange - puis il lâche un léger rire.

« Alors, mes oreilles ne m'ont donc pas fait défaut.

_ Je me suis juste embrouillé ! Et tu n'as aucunement le droit de te moquer de moi !

_ Oh ! Je ne me moque pas, Botchan ! Mais je ne savais pas que je vous faisais autant d'effet. »

Il me prend le visage dans ses mains et…

« Ci-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Tout le monde est lààààààààà ! »

Elizabeth vient d'entrer en fracas dans ma chambre. Je m'éloigne vite de Sebastian -qui agit assez… bizarrement. J'essaie d'éviter l'embrassade de ma... hem... "fiancée"... En vain... Bref... Je la repousse gentiment et la suis jusqu'au hall d'entré, suivi par Sebastian -bien sûr. Je suis assez tendu... Je sens un regard... insistant sur moi, mais je n'ose me retourner. Après tout, non en fait, je me fais des idées ! Aaaaah ! Bon, il ne me manque plus qu'à descendre les escaliers et j'aurai-

" ! Je n'avais même pas remarquer ta tenue ! Tu es trooooooooooop mignoooooooooooon ! Ahaha ! "

Je failli mourir sur place. Non mais quel peur j'ai eue ! Le silence complet, dans mes pensées et... Voilà !

" Allons, dépêchons-nous, Botchan. Vos invités vous attendent.

_ Oui oui... "

Je crois faire un cauchemar ! Il y a foule ici ! Dans mon magnifique manoir parsemé, à présent, par de rubans et autres babioles oranges et noirs. Et le Vicomte et bel et bien là... Je suis tombé bien bas, pourvu qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ! Bon, maintenant, je dois faire un petit discourt de bienvenue... Ma réputation et mon rang risquent d'en prendre un coup sinon...

" Hem... Je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux à cette réception. Moi, le comte Phantomhive, vous prie de bien vouloir prendre par à cette première danse. "

Je m'étonne moi-même de toute cette idiotie. Je propose à tout le monde une danse alors que je déteste cela... Enfin, je ferai mieux de profiter de cette fête... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Surtout qu'Elizabeth voudra danser avec moi... Tient ! Où est mon fichu majordome ?

" Monsieur.

_ Hum ?

_ M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

_ Bien sû-... "

Je me fige. J'ai répondu machinalement et, encore une fois, je voudrai pouvoir ravaler tout ce que je viens de dire.

" Sebastian ? "

Et oui, c'est bel et bien lui ! Je viens d'accepter de danser avec lui ! D'ailleurs, il a échangé son habituel uniforme pour un... déguisement ? Je crois bien qu'il représente un vampire. Ca colle bien avec sa personnalité ! Bien que... Cela lui va tout aussi bien. Que- ? Non non non non ! Il faut que je dise autre chose !

" Tu participes à la fête, toi ?

_ Bien sûr. Mademoiselle Elizabeth nous a aussi invités, ainsi, Maylinn, Finnian, Bard, Tanaka et moi-même nous sommes déguisés.

_ Je vois...

_ Et donc ? Pour cette danse ?

_ Hum... Je suis un homme de parole... "

Il laisse échapper un léger rire taquin et prend ma sain dans la sienne tout en plaçant l'autre au niveau de ma taille. Alors, je fais la femme ? Hem... Je suis les pas de la femme ? Enfin, c'est mieux... Je ne veux pas m'afficher devant les autres convives... Les violons entament un nouveau morceau, une valse. Du coin de l'œil, je peux apercevoir Elizabeth qui me cherche. Je serai un peu tranquille.

" Allons Monsieur, vous devriez au moins regarder votre partenaire. Concentrez-vous sur vos pas, vous me marchez sur les pieds... "

Hein ? Moi ? Je quoi ? Je descends mon regard vers le sol et vois, qu'effectivement, je foule les chaussures si parfaitement cirées de mon majordome. Le rouge vient vite gagner mes joues, je me retrouve bien honteux à présent. Pourvu que personne d'autre ne l'ai remarqué ! Voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouve, Sebastian sourit et se pencha un peu - trop.

" Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Ceci est passé inaperçu. Et puis, si je puis me permettre, bien que vous soyez dans la lune, vous vous êtes vraiment amélioré.

_ Hum... M-merci... "

Il se pencha encore un peu plus et me glissa un "de rien" à l'oreille. Qu'elle sensation... bienfai-... Non... Mais ? Il me laisse un baiser sur la joue ? Que ? Qui ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je le regarde, l'air ahuri et il me rend un sourire encore plus large.

" En guise de remerciement pour cette valse. "

Je rougis encore plus. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que la musique venait de s'arrêter et qu'une certaine blonde s'avance - accoure plutôt - vers moi.

" Ciel ! Tu étais ma-gni-fi-que ! Tu veux bien partager la prochaine danse avec moi ? Dis, dis, s'il-te-plaiiiiiiiit ?

_ D'accord, d'accord... Mais je suis fatigué, ce sera la dernière.

_ Pas de problème ! Et merci ! Ahahaha ! "

Ma soirée se termina donc ainsi : une danse avec Elizabeth et le reste du temps, soit je me délectais de certaines douceurs, soit je regardais vaguement la pièce. C'est donc complètement épuisé que je regagne ma chambre, escorté par mon diable de majordome. Il me lava - après tout, "après une fête, rien ne vaut un bon bain bien chaud pour se relaxer", n'est ce pas ? - et me changea. Je ne mets pas longtemps à sommeiller et, malgré mes yeux embrumés, je fixe Sebastian qui ne semble pas très étonné. Enfin, c'est normal... Je crois...

" Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil, Botchan ?

_ ...

_ Je vois... "

Il se penche une nouvelle fois au dessus de moi et dépose ses chaudes lèvres sur mon front.

" Bonne nuit... Ciel. "

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini pour ce premier chapitre ! (Peut-on appeler ça un chapitre vu la longueur ?) Et comme c'est un jour spécial - je compterai demain aussi, c'est la Toussaint- la suite sera par rapport à la majorité ! Hum... Enfin, donnez des idées et elles se réaliseront peut-être =3 Parce qu'avec moi, c'est Noël tous les jours ! Hahahahaha ! Y a beaucoup de points d'exclamations là... u_u

Un petit mot encore ? Oui ? Donc, merci pour tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'en bas (vous avez franchi la ligne de pré-arrivée) et encore plus à ceux qui laisseront des reviews . Je compte sur vous pour me donner du courage et des ondes inspiratives ! Le syndrôme de la page blanche me hante ces temps-ci =S

Donc merci, merci, merci, merci (x 1000) et review de bonne heure ?

**PS :** Quand je dis vos idées, cela veut dire en toutes sortes ! Le rating peut ou/et le genre peuvent changer - ainsi que le deuxième personnage principal qui ne figure pas pour le moment.

**EDIT :** Et voilà ! Je vous avais prévenus, non ? Rien de poussé, juste du tout mignon pour faire plaisir à Lomée-chan ! J'espère que cela t'a plu et que ça te plaira toujours x3 Enfin, il faut que je me dépêche ! Je commence à 13h... Vive la troisième je vous dit ! Enfin, mon premier trimestre est amplement satisfaisant xD Et j'aime beaucoup cet OS x) C'était dur pour moi d'intégrer Sebastian, mais finalement, j'ai réussis ! Je ferai les corrections plus tard et j'espère que vous aimez mes petits (délires) récits ;)

(J'ai du recommencer la fin... J'ai maladroitement - et malheureusement - appuyé sur retour... Ce qui a bouzillé ma page... Enfin, j'ai réussis à réécrire, malgré quelques petites modifications u_u Mais il y a tout ! Je reverrai ça plus tard aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas !)

Et les reviews ne sont pas de refus xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bon bah finalement, j'ai tout collé en un OS xD J'me suis rattrapée et je vous poste la suite bien tard u_u... Bref ! Je supprimerai ce petit com' qui-ne-sert-à-rien (Enfin si, à remettre la fic en haut dans la page xD)


End file.
